Thank God(s) it's PJO
by life as a demigod
Summary: This happens after the last book in the second series (HoO). But it includes spoilers from ToA. The story is about when Percy goes with his friends back to Camp Half-Blood to celebrate Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow 929 words. Sorry for not posting anything on Alive Again. I'm getting there but I'm having a hard time finding inspiration.**

 _Percy POV_

I was on then couch next to my mom and step dad, Paul, watching Christmas movie reruns when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I told them and made my way to the door. As I walked I picked up five dollars in case it was carolers. I open the door only to be surprised by the person there hugging me.

At first I was shocked but then I said, "Hey wise girl. I missed you too." I hugged her in return. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you are coming to camp for Christmas this year. I've heard it will be the best one yet." Annabeth released her death grip on me just enough so that she could look me in the eye while I answered.

"I'm still waiting for them to reply." I told her. "They're afraid of me getting lost again."

"Let me go I'm going to talk to them." Annabeth told me practically running while I was holding her slightly above the ground.

"Nope." I said. "If we are going to talk to them it's going to be together."

"Fine." I released her and made a quick grab for her hand so she couldn't run away from me.

"Mom! Guess who I found waiting outside our door?" I called to her.

"Tyson?"

"No, it was Annabeth. She wants me to-" Annabeth pushed forward past me letting go of my hand to give her little speech about why I should go.

"...And finally I've never really ever have had a Christmas with him there." Annabeth huffed and breathed in slowly to catch her breath.

"Okay." My mom replied.

"What?!" Annabeth said clearly shocked by the simple reply.

"I said okay, Annabeth. Your presents are in Percy's room." I grabbed Annabeth's hand dragging her to my room so she didn't explode.

"What was that?" Annabeth said. "Is your mom always like that?"

"Yes, but we've been gone for so long and have had many things not go our way it's shocking so calm down wise girl." I pulled her into a hug.

"You're such a seaweed brain." She replied.

"Just the way you like it." I kissed her. Annabeth rolled her eyes then looked around the room for the presents.

"I think they're near the window." I noticed that my mom must have brought the moon lace plant back in my room while I was gone and took care of it. Then I remembered Calypso and decided that I'd give it to her for a Christmas present since she was with Leo. One down so many more to go.

Annabeth picked up both of our presents and handed me mine. I peeked over her shoulder as she opened her present. Hers was a big box. When she unwrapped it she found multiple boxes of lego sets. I wasn't surprised when she opened one and in seconds built it. She wanted to be an architect when she was older anyways.

I went to open mine which was a smaller package. I opened it slowly hopefully it being what I want it to be. It was and I was really happy. It was blue candy from the place my mom still works at. It was what I would normally get from my mom. I opened it up and put one in my mouth and offered on to my girlfriend.

"This really brings back good memories." I tell her.

"We deserve it." She said while snorted. "After all we've been through."

"At least we were together for the most part." I kiss her again. Then broke it to tell her something. "Well, I gotta change and pack for the trip." She nodded and took her legos out, with her, into the hall where she waited.

I change into jeans and put on a nice warm jacket. Then I grabbed a bag from my closet and placed a couple of clothes in the bag. Mainly jackets and jeans cause most of my clothes are at camp. I picked up the moonlace and remember the broken promise I made. I decided I would bring it to her somehow.

Leo was far off from what I heard from Piper. Only cause she tried to get answer from Annabeth and she recommended me. And from what I heard I assumed he met Calypso.

Anyways I packed a picture of what I wanted the Hephaestus cabin to make. It had to be special. If Luke could giver her a dagger at 6 and she kept it and cherished it for so long, I wanted to give her something last forever in her heart. I pop another piece of candy in my mouth then opened the door to see my girlfriend playing with the legos, but not the ones made from the directions. She must have rebuild them.

"Finally." She said, "You took too long." On that note we walked back to the room where my mom and Paul were still watching movies.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" My mom asked worriedly, "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No thanks Sally." Annabeth said. "Argus drove me here and is waiting outside for us."

"Okay you know what to do if you need to reach me." She said as she walked up to us to give us a hug.

After our hugs and goodbyes Annabeth and I made our way over to the door. But, before we made our way outside I took Annabeth's hand in mine and opened the door feeling the cold morning air.

 **Thanks for reading the new story. Sorry for leaving it there. Who am I kidding. I did that on purpose, I'm the writer after all. XD What did you think Percy had in mind for Annabeth's gift?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth's POV_

I gotta admit I couldn't thank the gods enough for having Percy with me this season. This time. I lay my head on his shoulders as we ride to Camp Half-Blood.

We're in the same vehicle that takes Percy home every summer's end. I take his hand and trace his fingers. Then I close my eyes, all the while drifting off to sleep.

...

"Annabeth." A person shook me awake.

"5 more minutes please." I used my hand to brush off their grip on me. Then I turned around to look at the person 'attacking' me.

"Annabeth. We've been here for an hour." The 'stranger's' green eyes settled on me.

"Dang it seaweed brain." I cursed in Greek and sat up straight. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't bare it if I woke you up, earlier." He gave me a sad puppy dog face and I rolled my eyes at it.

"Don't do it next time." I pointed a finger at him. Then groaned and put my face inside the palm of my hand. "I was supposed to catch you up on everything."

"Like introduce me to people." Percy wondered.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I attempted to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably. Percy started laughing at me.

"I met them on the way here." I frowned confused. The I finally looked around and realized I was inside my cabin on my bed.

"Aw you didn't have to take me here." I hugged and thanked him.

"Well, you were shivering like crazy inside the van." Percy said remembering. "Piper and Leo met me at the van. Leo was heating up a cup of hot coco for us. Piper was holding a couple blankets for us. They noticed you were asleep and helped me wrap you in blanket." I motioned him to go on. So he did. "While I was carrying you to your cabin they introduced me to the new campers. I met a few. The ones I remember are Becca and Tara. They seem like fun." He pointed out.

"Well, it's good you are getting along with the new campers but I think we have a nice, quiet, long beach walk calling our name." I said thinking we needed some alone time. "What do say?"

"I think we need a little break." He replied and kissed my hand. Then latched his hand onto mine as we walked out of the cabin down to the beach.

We ran on the beach and had a splash fight. He won because he used his powers to warm the water and dunked on me. I came out all wet and freezing but Percy extracted the cold water from my clothes. Then he picked my up and spun me around. After a while we got too cold and ran hand and hand back to camp.

Leo and a new girl hooked up a little shop. I looked at the sign above they're, surprisingly large, stand. It read ' _Leo and Calypso's'_. Nothing else. Strange I didn't know a Calypso. I looked over at Percy who had averted my gaze and was staring deeply into the ground as if he was begging it to take him away. Which he probably was. Considering the circumstances, a Calypso no one knows and a very nervous guy, something was definitely Then he scratched the back of his head and asked if we could go somewhere else.

"Okay seaweed brain you tell me what happened and right know!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood my ground. I was very aware of the crowd drawing in to here our argument. I wanted it to happen anyway. "You have 5 seconds."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He begged whispering in my ear trying to diffuse my growing temper. Soon the line dissipates and I walk straight up to the girl working there, with Percy being dragged by his ear.

"Explain." I speak. "Now!" The girl is unfazed and rolls her eyes.

"I'll tell you and I promise it's no big deal." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I wasn't asking you _SEAWEED BRAIN_. I was asking her." Leo tries to intervene but I hold up my finger to silence him.

"I met him around...when was it? Before the titan war?" She glances at him and he nods quickly. "Percy landed on my isolated island just like many others. I was cursed to fall in love with them. Okay, before you get any ideas I'm not very fond with him now. Just like every one of them he made a promise. The only one to fulfill their promise was Leo. The least likely but, the one that caught my attention the most." Leo blushed. Hard.

"Sorry to interrupt the love story right now but what does this have to do with Percy?" I asked terribly confused.

"It doesn't. That was just to make sure you didn't think I liked your man anymore." Calypso pointed out. "Long story short. He appeared on my island and I had to take care of his brokenness. Just so you know he left because of you too." Aww my heart soared and my stomach then rumbled.

"Now that that's cleared up I think I'll have..."

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter might have been late. Enjoy your break or holidays or whatever you do.**


End file.
